


Mini Monsters | Evie x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [32]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Huma babies, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Turns out baby fever is a thing, as you and Evie find out.





	Mini Monsters | Evie x Reader

"(Y/N)!" Evie yelled, ignoring the looks nurses and doctors gave to her. "Come on! I've been waiting forever!" You drawled, glancing at each room number as you passed. You slowed down slightly, waiting for Evie to catch up.

Evie quickly caught up, panting slightly. "I'm so excited!" You said, practically bouncing on your heels. "I know but you have to calm down." She whispered, watching as the flames on your head became more and more active.

You took a deep breath and the flames fell around your shoulders, more controlled. "The receptionist said room 216, the last door on the right." Evie said, walking towards the end of the hall.

You quickly followed suit, getting slightly nervous. "What if they don't like me, Eve?" You asked, stopping in front of the door. Evie's eyes softened and she grabbed your hands, squeezing them gently.

"They're gonna love you." She reassured you. "You're gonna be the best aunt ever." You blushed as she pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth. "Ok. Ready?" You asked, only letting go of one of her hands.

You knocked on the door and opened it, not waiting for a response. "Favorite cousin, coming through!" You announced, strutting into the room. You saw Uma lying in the bed and Harry in the chair beside her, both holding a pink bundle.

"Hey." Uma grinned tiredly. Both you and Evie gasped. "T-twins?" You stuttered, hesitantly taking a step forward. "Twins." Harry confirmed, not looking away from the baby in his arms. You grinned brightly as the both of them, pride swelling in your chest.

"If you set off the fire alarm, there's gonna be Hell to pay." Uma threatened with no real malice. You blew a raspberry at her, calming down. "This is Umbrielle." She gestured to her baby. "And that's Mariana." She pointed to Harry's baby.

  
"I honestly think I might cry." You said with a wide smile. Evie wrapped an arm around your waist. "Don't." Uma shook her head. "Do you wanna hold them?" She asked. You nodded silently and took a shaky step forward.

Uma winced, sitting up slightly. She passed Umbrielle over to you carefully. It felt like you were holding nothing. You could see a tuft of blue hair on top of her head. "Evie. Look!" You whispered, stepping back to show Evie.

Uma patted Harry's shoulder, making him look up. "You look terrible. Hand Mariana to Princess Blueberry." She ordered. "But-" "She's not gonna do anything." You chimed in, not looking up from Umbrielle.

Harry bit his lip but relented, handing her over to Evie. His head dropped, exhaustion hitting him. Evie smiled softly, glancing between you and the baby she was holding.

You tore your eyes away from Umbrielle and looked at Evie and Mariana. Your heart instantly melted. "Evie! Look at them! They're so cute!" You said, resisting the urge to jump up and down.

"I know. They're adorable." Evie smiled, stepping closer to you. You had never really thought about children before but now, you were kind of jealous of your cousin who had two. "Look at the mini monsters." You cooed.

You glanced up at the clock, realizing it was nearly 4 in the morning. You nudged Evie gently. "It's nearly sunrise. I think we'll leave you guys for now." You said quietly, handing Umbrielle to Uma as Evie handed Mariana to Harry.

"Now I've got to go buy my favorite nieces presents." You spoke. "Don't spoil them." Uma shook her head. "No promises." You grinned at her, waving goodbye and stepping out into the hall. Evie shut the door and you started walking down the hallway.

You were completely silent until you were outside of the hospital. All that was going through your mind was an adorable baby is dark blue hair, maybe even made of fire. "You know," You linked hands with Evie who was calling a cab. "I always thought that baby fever was bullshit."

Evie turned to you, slightly surprised. "Really?" She questioned softly. You blushed. "Yeah, I mean. I don't know." You shrugged. Evie grinned brightly at you and pulled you into a tight hug. 

"I'll look into that." She whispered. "For now, you'll just have to settle with being a babysitter." She teased, making you laugh. "Deal." You agreed, planting a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
